


Siang di Pintu Tol

by junnified



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, That's it, dua pemuda pacaran di tengah jalan, that's the story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junnified/pseuds/junnified
Summary: "Beb, kalau disamain sama binatang, menurut kamu aku kaya apa?"Renjun menghembuskan napas pendek, lalu menggumam "kamu kaya anjing."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Siang di Pintu Tol

"Yah beb, macet beb."

Renjun memijit pelipisnya pelan. Sakit kepala yang sudah menderanya dari pagi tadi terasa semakin parah saat melihat antrian mobil yang mengular di depan pintu tol. Wajar memang, mengingat ini adalah waktu-waktu libur panjang nasional.

" _Flight_ jam berapa, sih? Keburu nggak kira-kira?"

"Keburu,"

Renjun memilih memejamkan mata setelah itu. Hitung-hitung mencoba peruntungan tidur untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Selain itu, dia masih berusaha mengabaikan lelaki di balik kemudi yang diam-diam melirik ke arahnya tiap lima menit. Tidak adil memang menyalahkan sang pacar soal paginya yang penuh huru-hara, atau soal jadwal penerbangannya yang tiba-tiba berganti. Sejujurnya, kalau pun mau dihitung, salah Jaemin hari ini cuma terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang janjian mereka. Sungguh bukan perkara besar mengingat dirinya sendiri lebih sering terlambat. Sayangnya, semalam Renjun begadang untuk menyelesaikan revisian tesisnya dan hanya mendapat total dua setengah jam tidur. Ditambah perubahan rencana dadakan hari ini, wajar saja sifatnya jadi _cranky_ bukan main. Maka biar saja Jaemin menjadi korban hari ini, Renjun akan meminta maaf dan mengkompensasinya lain waktu.

\--

"Beb, kalau disamain sama binatang, menurut kamu aku kaya apa?"

Renjun menghembuskan napas pendek, lalu menggumam "kamu kaya anjing."

"Eh, ini artinya aku ngeselin apa nggemesin?"

"Pikir aja sendiri,"

"Oke, berarti ngeselin."

Renjun mendengus. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu Jaemin sedang tersenyum lebar. Kadang dia merasa pacarnya itu salah satu orang paling aneh di dunia (salah satu keanehannya ya tentu saja meminta Renjun jadi pacarnya, saat hampir separuh isi kampus naksir padanya), orang lain akan kesal kalau ada dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini, tapi Jaemin malah tersenyum-senyum geli sambil sesekali menggumamkan lagu yang diputar di radio.

Hampir empat tahun bersama, Renjun jadi terbiasa. Seterbiasa dia dengan adiksi pacarnya pada kopi dan kebiasannya memasukkan seledri dalam kuah mie.

"Beb,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku tiba-tiba dikutuk jadi ikan bawal, kamu masih tetep sayang aku nggak?"

"Hmm," Renjun berpikir sebentar "Nggak kayaknya, kamu bakal aku goreng terus dimakan pake lalapan."

"JAHAT PISAN. IKAN BAWAL TEH EMANG BISA DIMAKAN?"

Renjun tidak bisa tidak tertawa, Jaemin cemberut berat, meski matanya tidak lepas dari jalanan di depan.

"Bisa lah, kamu aja yang nggak tau cara makannya."

Kerutan di dahi Jaemin semakin dalam, meski kemudian hilang dengan cepat, berganti dengan senyum cerahnya yang biasa.

"Tapi kalau aku berwujud manusia, kamu sayang kan, Jun?"

"Kita pacaran hampir empat tahun, Na." Renjun mendengus geli.

"Iya. Tapi aku butuh konfirmasi, kamu sayang aku kan?"

"Iya."

"Ih cie, naksir ya?"

"NA JAEMIN!"

Tawa Jaemin meledak lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan lepas dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Renjun sudah bilang kan kalau pacarnya aneh?

\--

Macet masih mengular di depan mereka. Jaemin nyaris saja melakukan aksi _a la_ film balapan _Hollywood_ kalau Renjun tidak mengingatkan bahwa mereka bisa ditangkap polisi dan mereka masih punya waktu sebab penerbangannya diundur sampai jam enam sore. Jadi sekarang mereka pasrah berdiam di dalam mobil sembari mendengarkan playlist milik kakak Jaemin yang selera musiknya jauh lebih baik dari sang adik.

"Aku juga ndengerin CAS kayak Bang Jeje lo beb," Jaemin protes begitu intro _Kiss It Off Me_ mengalun dari speaker mobil. Pacarnya memang selalu sensi kalau Renjun meminta rekomendasi lagu atau _playlist_ dari Jaehyun, cemburu katanya, sebab Renjun pernah naksir sang kakak waktu tahun pertama kuliah.

_If you gonna break my heart_

_This is a good start_

_Kiss it off me_

"Iya Na, tapi kamu bakal muter satu lagu selama satu minggu full, inget waktu aku bilang aku suka _Apocalypse_?"

"Lagunya enak sih."

"Iya, memang." Renjun bergerak mengganti lagu, memang benar kata Jaehyun, CAS sama sekali nggak pas kalau didengarkan siang hari bolong seperti ini.

"Eh jangan," Jaemin menghalau tangannya "biar aja, aku suka liriknya."

"Eh?"

"Bikin aku inget waktu kamu nolak aku di kantin FEB."

"Kok gitu amat ingetnya..."

Jaemin tersenyum, memang cuma dia yang bahagia saat mengingat pernah ditolak.

"Habis itu pertama kali aku nembak orang dan ditolak mentah-mentah. Kamu ni, beneran nggak basa-basi ya beb."

"Kamunya dangdut sih ah," Renjun mendengus sebal, memalukan kalau mengingat lagi tingkah mereka saat masih kuliah strata pertama. Maklum ya, masih muda, jadi setiap masalah hati rasanya seperti jadi pemeran ftv.

"Kalau nggak dangdut, gabisa dapetin kamu beb." Jaemin terkekeh. "Inget nggak, waktu akhirnya kamu nerima aku, kamu bilang apa?"

".. _.I'm gonna break your heart, eventually._ "

"Terus aku bilang, gapapa, _it's already breaking for you anyway._ Astaga, kita drama juga ya."

"MAKANYA GAUSAH DIINGET-INGET NA!"

"Hehe, biar bisa diceritain ke anak-cucu beb."

Renjun menikmati gelenyar yang familiar di perutnya saat mendengar kata anak-cucu. Penasaran juga sebenarnya, soal kotak beludru di dashboard mobil pacarnya dan pertanyaan keluarga besar yang selalu dijawab dengan senyum lebar dan janji _segera, habis Bang Jeje._

Ah, tapi mungkin itu urusan nanti. Renjun masih punya tesis yang harus diselesaikan, dan Jaemin masih punya janji yang harus ditepati. Untuk sekarang, berduaan di dalam mobil, di tengah siang yang panas dan macet yang mengular sudah cukup kok.


End file.
